


Day 9 -- Weapon

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore was always known as a weapons specialist back in the IMC. How does she feel when she finally meets the creator of the greatest weapon the Apex Games have ever seen?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 4





	Day 9 -- Weapon

It wasn’t every night that I decided to go get drinks at a bar. In fact, it’s safe to say I rarely go out to bars at all. I’ve never been a fan of being in a public place and not fully aware of my surroundings. Unfortunately, the fact that I’m a Legend and know how to handle myself doesn’t stop the crazies from coming up to me. I’ll have floozies come up to me left and right, talking and flirting, trying to get me to take them home. What better score than to sleep with a Legend? Even still, it’s even more probable that they would attempt to rob me before we even get feet from the bar. Because of this, the only bar I would even consider going to is Mirage’s. So, when I got the invitation to come hang out with other Legends at Paradise Lounge, it was all too easy to make up my mind.

“No.” I deadpan. Gibraltar was at my door trying to convince me to go.

“It’ll be fun, bruddah.” He half shouts half whines. I try to close the door on him so I could just ignore his presence and go back to what I was doing, but he blocks the entryway with his foot. “You barely come and hang with us. It’ll be good to socialize. It’ll get you out of this cave of yours.”

“We hang out in the ring. That’s enough for me.” I don’t even try to stop him from coming inside. It’s not like I could anyway. G is six-foot, five of what seems like pure concrete. 

“We’ve been doin’ these games for over five years now, and you’ve been to… maybe a fifth of the parties? And one of them doesn’t even count because it was for your birthday and we had to drag ya to it!” He waves his hands, giving his frustration life.

I only shrug, flopping back on my couch. I don’t even try to respond. He knows my reasons for never going out. He knows that I’m not here for friends.

“Tell you what,” he starts again. He comes over to the couch and crashes right next to me. “How about all the drinks on me? You can’t pass up free drinks.” He looks at me expectantly. He was right. While I don’t like parties or hang outs or bars or anything that’s in between, G knows that it can be hard for me to pass up free booze. 

“Plus!” Oh, he’s still talking? “The new kid said she’d be there!” 

The new kid… right… who? Gibraltar must sense my confusion because he starts scolding me with a series of “tisks.” I remember getting a letter about a new Legend passing the tests and deciding to try their hand at the games, but I couldn’t tell you who they were.

“I can’t believe you don’t know about the new kid.” Gibby turns to me and slaps me across the shoulder. Then mutters, “Though I shouldn’t be surprised… you never really even bothered to learn Silva’s name.” I hit him back. “Ow! Also, you’re allowed. A hit for a hit. But, seriously, her name is Natalie. Goes by Wattson as her Legend name. Get to know this one, eh? I think you’d, uh, really like her.”

I raise my eyebrow at him as he gets the goofiest smile on his face. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply, Makoa. But if its what I think it is, absolutely not.”

“No, no! I just know how you like to interrogate.” His laugh booms, shaking the room. “Either way, I’m going to say I heard a yes.” 

I don’t even get a chance to protest as Gibraltar picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I shout at him but he only laughs at me as he walks me out of my house and to his car. I’m hitting his back as he tosses me in the passenger seat. When he climbs behind the wheel, I start screaming about how he can’t just take me from my house like that. But he just ignores me, turning the music up every time I start to speak over it.

Needless to say, when we reached Mirage’s bar, I was all too ready to slam down my first drink. I storm inside, not even waiting for Gibraltar to get out. When I walk in, it’s almost like everything stopped. The chatter died down, people stopped throwing darts and playing pool. Hushed whispers slowly spread when those brave enough to speak began to do so. To be honest, I’m not sure what I expected. Sure, I didn’t expect to walk in without getting noticed but geez. 

I guess it should have been predicted. I was the Legend that never signed autographs, never took pictures, never exchanged pleasantries. I certainly never really went anywhere to blow off steam. So, seeing me finally venture out to be with people? I guess it could be considered… bizarre.

I sit down at the corner of the bar, facing the door. Wraith sits a few seats down with Lifeline and the speedy boy. She just glares at me while Lifeline gives me a small wave. Mirage comes over, surprise written all over his face.

“Well, well, well,” he ticks, “look who decided to grace us with her presence.” He sets down a double shot of Oban 12 Year in front of me. For someone who can be downright clueless in the ring, he sure does remember my usual after all this time. 

When I look up, I see Gibby finally strolling in with a young woman. She’s a foot shorter than him but doesn’t look tiny next to him like some of the others do. Her blond hair is just out of her blue eyes, and she has an almost eclectic energy about her when she walks. G guides her over to me, smiling. 

“Natalie, I want you to meet the famed Sergeant Williams. I was able to convince her to come and meet you.” I down my drink before offering her a handshake as Gibby practically pushes her toward me. 

“Bonjour!” She takes my hand. Her shake is firm and… tingly? Her french accent sweeps across the room, beautifully intertwining itself with the hustle and bustle. I pat the seat next to me, inviting her to sit. She does so without hesitation. Witt brings her a simple vodka cranberry as he refills my scotch.

“So, I heard you finally got passed screening to play in the games?” I take a sip of my drink.

She nods, practically gulping down hers. “Oui. I don’t think it took as long as normal. Since Gibraltar and Lifeline sponsored me.” Sponsored? I glance at Gibby who is now chatting with Wraith and Company. I’ll have to ask him about this later. 

“What is it that you do, Miss…?”

“Paquette. Natalie Paquette. But Wattson is fine.” Wattson… okay, that’s easy to remember. 

But I made the mistake of asking what it was she specialized in. The minutes drone on and on as she talks about electricity, engineering, and everything else remotely related. I downed drink after drink, trying to at least keep myself in the present. While it is nice to see someone so passionate about something, it can get extremely boring when it comes to electrical engineering. I know a lot of recon like this is just listening and watching, but, man, give me something I can work with.

“So, when they approached us about building the ring, you can imagine my excitement! I mean it was a feat that had never been done before. And here I was with the privilege to help create it!” Wait. Did she just say ring? As in the containment ring for the games? 

I know I’m several whiskey shots in at this point, but I can’t help but focus on that tidbit. “Did you say you and your father built the containment ring for the Games?” She nods vigorously. I chuckle. “How did you do it? Like how does the mechanical parts work? Lay it all on me.”

She smiles, happily getting into the fine details of the ring structure. I glance at Gibraltar again. He was right. I did like this girl. As far as Legend recon went, this was as good as it was going to get. Wattson engineered the greatest weapon in all of the Apex Games. And I just became one step closer to being able to use it to my advantage. 

I just hope I can remember what she said in the morning.


End file.
